


Lay Still

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for littleone87's prompt "Sick!Dean with protective, caring Sam. And of course Dean still trying to go on hunting even though sick."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lay Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for littleone87's prompt "Sick!Dean with protective, caring Sam. And of course Dean still trying to go on hunting even though sick."

>"Lay down."

"Sam, stop tell-" ::cough::

>"It's below freezing outside. Not a chance."

"That family is in troubl-"

Dean descended into a coughing fit, scraping his throat raw.

>"The coughing's worse. You lay there - I'll take care of them."

"And me?" Dean asked, angry at every single virus in his lungs, and wondering how he was supposed to be helping.

>"Yes, AND YOU. I'll watch over everyone."

"No, Sam, I meant -"

>"Lay _down_."

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean on the forehead, something he knew Dean disliked, but which had the desired effect of relaxing him, every time.

 

* * *

 

The door swung open, soundlessly, casting a beam of full-moon-light to match the one cutting through the gap in the curtains. A chill swept through the room, icy coldness creeping across the bed where Dean had fallen into a deep sleep.

Against the snow-reflected moonlight a looming figure darkened the doorway, shaking uncontrollably, his long-fingered hand around his weapon, which ran with drops of red. Dean stirred, his dreams gone pale and fearful, and pulled the blanket to his chin.

Sam flipped on the light with near-frozen fingers and coughed. Dean started up in bed, eyes wide.

"Cherry Nyquil okay?"


End file.
